emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1996 (3rd August 1995)
Plot The charred van is towed away as Dave and Seth look on. Kim arrives and tells them that Frank has gone to the hospital to meet Bernard. Dave is very upset. Kim puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and gives him the day off. The Glovers talk about the tragedy. Linda is still going on her trip to Amsterdam. She leaves a phone number with Ned - supposedly for her friend Sandra where she is meant to be staying in Manchester. Dolores turns up for work and tells Kathy that Tina has just got a broken wrist and is not being detained in hospital. Betty is shocked that Kathy is opening her tearooms, but this does not stop her turning up for her shift. The Dingles show no remorse for Luke's death. Nellie suspects that Luke may have been trying to kill Tina. Viv sees Danny picking Linda up and suspects that something is going on. A detective interviews Alan about Luke's behaviour the previous evening. Britt and Alan are sympathetic towards Luke, but Terry takes Tina's side. Eric is ordering Sam around when WPC Metcalfe turns up. Eric invites her to dinner, but she says that she is busy but does ask Eric if she can ring him sometime though. Biff is very emotional over Luke's death. He feels angry and pours his heart out to Betty. Emma is standing in for Linda at the vets. Betty tries to console Biff. Eric is keen to advertise his trip to France, but Terry convinces him to wait until people have got over the shock of Luke's death. Eric agrees to wait - one day. Dave blames himself for giving Luke the keys to the van. Rachel feels guilty about Luke because she promised Angharad that she would look after him. She is astonished by Chris's callous attitude. Tina is glad that the McAllisters will know how it feels to lose a son, but she admits to Nellie that she didn't want Luke to die. Eric visits the tearooms to see how his furniture is being treated. He yells at Dolores when she drops and smashes a jug. The police question Tina again about the accident. She tells them that Luke tried to kill her. Nick wants revenge on Tina. Dave thinks they should just leave it, but Nick gets Ned's support. They decide to go and sort the Dingles out once and for all. Alan intervenes and says that he does not support mob rule. Dave points out that it will not bring Luke back and they all calm down. Viv is interested when Jan tells her that Linda has gone to see a girlfriend in Manchester. Tina wants to go to The Woolpack and face everyone, but Nellie won't let her. Dave cries as he tells Kathy he cannot handle Luke's death. Vic gets annoyed when he sees snooty Lady Weir in the bar. He blurts out that her son is "deflowering Jan's daughter". Jan then finds out that Linda has gone to Amsterdam with Danny. Cast Regular cast *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kim Tate - Claire King *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Daniel Weir - Matthew Marsden *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) Guest cast *DS Thwaite - John Magnanti *WPC Metcalfe - Lynn Whitehead *Lady Vanessa Weir - Fleur Chandler Locations *Unknown roads *Tenant's Cottage - Kitchen *Church Lane *The Old School Tearooms - Exterior and interior *Holdgate's Farm - Dingles' barn and yard *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Village Hall - Exterior *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Interior *Mill Cottage - Sitting room Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes